La llegada de Rivales
by JISG 41947
Summary: El Corredor 47 viaja a Japón con su equipo. Darius, no se dará por vencido para arrebatarle el territorio a su oponente. Nuevas aventuras, nuevos aliados y viejos enemigos le aguardarán al Corredor 47, un corredor Leyenda
1. Chapter 1

Años Después de que Los territorios de Palmont City fueran conquistados por el Corredor 47 y sus socios y ganaran muchos otros socios se unieron al Corredor 47 con sus carros clásicos: Chargers R/T Modelos 1967, 1969 y 1970; Pontiac GTO modelos 1965, 1967, 1969 y 1970 (Los de 1965 se hacían llamar _Los bloqueadores policiales, y los de 1967 también, pero ellos apoyaban a Corredor 47 en las carreras, junto con 1969 y 1970), _los Mustangs Fastback(1967, 1969 y 1970), incluyendo a los shelby GT500 1970. Cross, quién había renunciado de ser Cazarrecompensas, se unió al sindicato de Corredores, siempre y cuando también recibiera su parte en las carreras. Él, junto con dos compañeros que también llevaban Corvettes Z06 y lo apoyaban, se unieron.

En una noche, El Corredor 47 estaba terminando su carrera (con su Shelby GT500 1970 plateado con tribales Negros) contra unos competidores que lo retaron. Al Finalizar la carrera, él fue a dar un paseo en la carretera, hasta que se encontró con una barrera de autos y conductores parados firmemente. El Corredor 47 frenó de golpe y salió del auto. Uno de los conductores, que se encontraba adentro de su carro (Bugatti Veyron) salió resultando ser Darius, el líder de Stacked Deck, el último oponente que perdió ante El Corredor 47 en esa misma ciudad y le quitó el territorio de Silverton.

"Vaya, vaya, lo que nos hemos encontrado en el camino, el chico Muscle y Exótico, nada mal para seguir en Palmont City, espero que te prepares para salir de esta ciudad y darme el lujo de que me regreses lo que una vez fue mío", recitó Darius.

"Vaya, aún tienes la frustración de haberte quitado tu territorio, veo que vives en el pasado" respondió Corredor 47.

"Bueno, aún te adelantas a los hechos, veo que tienes sed de más territorio y conozco de las mejores carreras y los mejores corredores que te harán temblar, porque no son solo mejores, sino agresivos, hacen Rally muy peligrosos, puedes llevar a tu equipo, espero que tengas tu número de seguro de vida y pueda verte en esas carreras y rally" Amenazó Darius

Mientras se subía, se paró por un momento advirtiéndole: "Ah, por cierto, tendrás que conseguir mejores coches que los clásicos que tienes en tu garage, porque esas carcachas no te servirán para estas carreras, a excepción del rally" y se largó, llamando a dos de sus socios que traían unos Mustang 2009 para que interceptaran a Corredor 47. Mientras él conducía hacia su Refugio, vio por el retrovisor dos mustangs y supuso que lo iban a interceptar, por lo que recurrió a sus habilidades de conducción agresiva. Para sacarlos de la carretera y neutralizarlos, hizo un freno de golpe, mientras que los Mustangs se le adelantaron, aprovechando que estaba detrás de ellos, el Corredor 47 los alcanzó, chocándoles por un costado del auto, descontrolándolos a ambos, aceleró a toda velocidad y desapareció, dirigiéndose hacia su Refugio.

Una vez en el Refugio, se encontró con Nikki, Sampson y Colin haciendo unos ajustes a sus autos, avisándoles que se encontró con Darius. Los tres se sorprendieron, Nikki exclamó "Este tipo sí que sabe cuando regresar a buscar provocar a la gente". El Corredor 47 les contó sobre las carreras de Japón. Nikki se nego ante eso, no quería ver a su novio siendo chocado por esas masas de corredores agresivos. El Corredor 47 trataba de convencerla, pero no quiso cooperar, finalmente llegó su paciencia y él se decidió por ir a Japón junto con los coches con los que iba a competir. Nikki, arrepentida, decidió apoyarlo, pero ella ya no quiso ser su novia por motivos personales, por lo que terminaron, pero siguieron como amigos, el mejor corredor de Palmont City, sin más preámbulos, pidió sus nuevos coches desde Europa: un Koeningsegg ccx, un Koeningsegg Agera r y un Lamborghini Reventon. El Corredor 47 también pidió que los transportaran a Tokyo-Japón, en un pequeño callejón donde se encontraba un pequeño refugio que él mismo consiguió en una apuesta con un amigo suyo que había vivido en Japón.

Así, Nikki, El Corredor 47, Neville, Sal, Colin, Samson y Cross, junto con sus autos, tomaron un barco para el puerto de Inglaterra, junto con sus autos. Pasando varios días de viaje, tonteando y bromeando entre sí (excepto Nikki y el Corredor 47), llegaron a Londres, Inglaterra. Estaban bajando el mejor corredor y su equipo junto con sus autos, y continuaron con su viaje en sus autos de forma de una caravana, una caravana muy veloz. Durante su viaje hacia Japón, se encontraron con perseguidores, de los cuales pudieron identificarlos como secuaces de Darius, debido a su logo, que parecía al símbolo de la cuadrilla Stacked Deck, que derrotaron hace mucho en Palmont City, veían que los querían sacar de la carretera, pero éstos no se dejaron, empezó la lucha de autos. Más tarde, durante el camino, 4 Pontiac GTO modelo 1967 iban a toda velocidad, sacando a los secuaces de Darius de la carretera. Al sacarlos de la carretera, los siguieron, permitiéndoles al equipo seguir con su camino, de repente uno de los que traía GTO se comunicaron con Corredor 47 diciéndole: "Tranquilo, nosotros los escoltaremos a Japón, como favor de un amigo de Palmont City, también te ayudaremos con esas carreras".

Tras varios días de estar conduciendo a Tokyo, finalmente llegaron, hacia el refugio del callejón, donde se abrieron puertas de garage, los cuales, se llenaron de los autos que llegaron (los de Corredor 47 y su equipo). Se dirigieron hacia la parte de estadía del refugio, el cual era un edificio con apariencia externa de abandonado y por dentro apartamentos de lujo.

Todos tomaron un futón y una habitación y se pusieron a dormir, resultado de varios días sin descanso por llegar a Japón.

Al día siguiente, todos se despertaron bien tarde, como se explicó antes varios días sin dormir. El Corredor 47 se alistó para conducir uno de los carros que habían llegado: El Koeningsegg CCX, el cual le arreglaron, lo pintaron, y le pusieron neumáticos reinflables. También le reforzaron el metal del chasis con uno irrompible, El rendimiento del auto, lo programaron para utilizarse en derrapes, al igual que un Muscle. Al final le pusieron el número 47 en el frente, característico a su conductor. Ya era de noche, le hicieron unos arreglos más: 4 Micromotores Turbo, que aceleraban el motor y el nitroso. Se fueron a dormir, después de un día de preparación al auto, para la carrera del Coliseo, una pista llena de curvas y obstáculos. Al pasar a ese día. El Corredor 47, se dirigió al Coliseo, con su auto ya preparado, sin equipo, pensando: "Bien, será como siempre lo he hecho, correr es mi naturaleza, las carreras, mi suplemento y mi pasión". Llegó, formándose en la línea de salida. Identificó oponentes. Darius era uno de ellos, pero vio a otros corredores que hicieron lo mismo: Corredor+número. Identificó 12 de ellos: Corredores 419, 86, 88, 94, 97, 66, 73, 74, 41, 43, 71 y 79. Los primeros nervios que tuvo en su vida de Corredor, provocado por corredores que hicieron lo mismo que él (nombrarse así, con número). Se mantuvo firme, concentrado en la carrera. Al iniciar la carrera, el Corredor 47 aceleró a fondo, rebasando a todos, tomando las curvas como si nada, derrapando lo mejor que se podría. De repente vio a su retrovisor y pudo ver a 7 carros Corvette de tres colores cada tres: Rojo Rubí, Azul Zafiro y uno Negro, y su número en el capó. Los números que tanto le preocupaban. Dejó de ver por el retrovisor y se volvió a enfocar en la carrera, pero se preguntaba porqué no lo rebasaban esos corredores. De pronto dos de los corredores con número se pusieron en paralelo, derrapando con sincronía con el Corredor 47 en las curvas, poniéndolo nervioso, activó su nitroso para alejarse de ellos, llegando a la meta, llevándose el primer lugar. Llamó a su equipo para que le mandara su carro Mustang 1967. Subió a él, y aceleró a fondo, saliendo del coliseo, dirigiéndose hacia la carretera. Al llegar a la carretera vio por su retrovisor, viendo 12 autos persiguiéndolo, acercándose a toda velocidad. Pudo ver 9 GTO 67, 2 Charger 1970 y un Corvette Stingray 1967, todos plateados con negro. El Corredor 47 empezó a acelerar más rápido, pero fue alcanzado, siendo rebasado por ellos. Él frenó, ya que fue rebasado, pero también ellos frenaron.

El Corredor 47 interpretó eso como que ellos querían hablar con él. Se bajó del auto. Vio que el que traía el Corvette, mostrándose frente a frente. Él vio el carro de donde salió el número 74 y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el corredor. El misterioso Corredor empezó a hablar:

"Hola, soy el Corredor 74 y lo que ves aquí, es la liga de los Corredores, has sido elegido para ser el líder de este equipo"

47: "¿El líder de este equipo?, ¿Cuando se reunieron ustedes?, ¿De donde provienen?"

74: "Veo que tienes preguntas, bien, aquí te va: Somos corredores como tú, nos gusta correr como tú, Darius nos ha engañado también a nosotros como a ti, y hemos sido perseguidos por Cross, al igual que a ti. No hemos logrado vencer a Darius, siempre se ha escapado, pero de repente un policía pide a nosotros, los Corredores del Número (así nos gusta llamarnos), ayudar a los suyos para atrapar a Darius, con su cuadrilla: Angie, Kenji y Wolf, con la recompensa de tener inmunidad hacia la policía, y ayudarla en caso de que tenga que ver con corredores"

47: "Y la razón por la cual me siguieron aquí es"

74: "Encontramos a otro Corredor numerado: tú, el número 47, otro prodigio y un corredor leyenda, pero más que todo, el número más famoso hasta la fecha, el número de un líder, nosotros, queremos que te unas, junto con tu sindicato de corredores, en especial a los socios que primeramente te siguieron"

47: "¿Que me una?"

74: "Sí"

47: "Acepto, les avisaré a mi equipo"

74: "entendido, te daré la dirección de nuestra guarida"- Le dio un mapa holográfico (la tecnología estaba en su mejor potencial)

el Corredor 47 lo recibió, agradecido inexpresivamente, se subió al carro, al igual que 74, y se marcharon de la escena. Al llegar a la guarida donde se encontraba su equipo de carreras (Nikki, Neville, Samson, Sal, Colin, Cross y los socios de Londres), Nikki le preguntó dónde estaba y qué había pasado en ese momento, juntando a los demás para que les diera la explicación a todos. El Corredor 47 le contestó:

"Estuve con 12 corredores que pidieron que me uniera con ellos, incluyendo a ustedes"

"¿QUÉ?" preguntó agresivamente Nikki

"Lo que dije" Respondió de igual manera 47

"TU... YO NO VOY A IR A ESE EQUIPO DEL QUE TÚ HABLAS" Gritó Nikki.

Samson, Sal, Colin, Cross y Neville, junto con los socios de Londres se pusieron del lado de 47

Samson: "yo acepto, soy tu socio y te apoyaré en esto"

Neville: "A darle"

Colin: "Las carreras nos esperan"

Cross: "Le entro"

Nikki: "Yo no, mejor me devuelvo a Palmont City y me quedo con Yumi. Aunque seguiré apoyándote, en Palmont City te esperaremos"

47: "Vale"

Nikki se fue a Londres con su Ford GT para devolverse a Palmont City. El Corredor 47 se dirigió a la guarida de los Corredores, diciéndoles que esperaran a su equipo. Todos Respondieron: "Vale", se pusieron a jugar cartas.

El Corredor 47 tomó su carro y se dirigió a la guarida de los Corredores del Número, llamando por teléfono a 74 (Venía con el mapa).

47: "¿Hola?" (hablando por teléfono)

74: "Hey"

47: "Soy yo, 47, voy para la guarida"

74: "Vale"

Colgó. Llegó a la guarida. Un edificio que parecía una casa cualquiera, con una cochera. Se abrió la cochera. 47 metió su coche. Se había iluminado (estaba todo en negro cuando se cerró la cochera) con luces de Neón blanco con un pequeño degradado de color azul). Se dio cuenta de que estaba en un elevador que lo bajó a un gran espacio subterráneo, lleno de carros: GTO, Chargers, Mustangs, Corvettes. Todos modificados y listos para carreras. 47 salió de su carro, viendo este pequeño paraíso Muscle/clásico. De repente 74 aparece a lado de él, llevándose una sorpresa. Vio a 74 vestido con unas botas españolas, un abrigo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color negro , con el número 74 bordado con plateado, unos pantalones como de karategui negros, y una camiseta de color negra, preguntándole al asombrado: "¿Te gusta?"

47 Respondió al volverse inexpresivo: "Definitivamente, es un paraíso para los que saben derrapar y conducir de estos autos en carreras"

74: "Hay un Corvette Z06 para tí, modificado especialmente, también le pusimos tu número de Corredor en el capó y atrás, un Spóiler Groundmaster de fibra de carbono, color plateado, Rines American Torq Thrust Shelby Razor, con unos tribales de la mejor mano de obra y la mejor carrocería, con el mejor rendimiento que le pudimos dar"

47: "Realmente se lucieron con este auto, mejor que los autos que pedí"

74: "Verás, también le pusimos unos láseres en las luces de enfrente, es para el Rally"

47: "¿Rally?"

74: "Sí, las próximas carreras que hay son rally, con una tecnología bastante interesante"

47: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

74: "Trabajamos con policías y ellos nos dan información de carreras, Darius va a participar, con su cuadrilla, también aparecerán los rivales con los que corriste en Rockport, incluyendo a Razor"

47: "Supongo que es otro sindicato, es nuestro sindicato rival"

74: "Exactamente, se unieron a Darius"

47: "Este Darius sí que sabe cómo mover hilos"

74: "Pero siempre le podemos ganar"

47: "Ciertamente". Rieron los dos.

74: "Bueno, te presentaré a tu equipo para las carreras"

47: "Está bien, solo te diré que agarraré a 3 de mis socios para la carrera"

74: "ok, de hecho son dos más quienes se van a unir a tu equipo, suficientes como para que ganen"

47: "Perfecto"

47 y 74 se fueron a la sala de convivencia y reuniones de la guarida del equipo, donde los demás Corredores del Número se encontraban relajados.

74 gritó: "AAATENCIÓN"

Todos lo escucharon.

74: "En este día, se unirá un nuevo compañero a nuestro Sindicato, venceremos a Darius y a todos. Los números 41 y 43 se le unirán a él, junto con sus socios"

41: "genial"

43: "Doblemente genial"

47: "Genial, me encanta esa actitud, espero que la tengan en el Rally"

74: "La tendrán, son 16 rallys: Nieve, Volcánicos, Selvas, Desierto. Son 4 carreras en cada ambiente, con un total de 16 Rallys, mucho con qué divertirse"

47: "supongo que los carros ya fueron elegidos"

41: "Basicamente"

43: "Exacto"

47: "¿Cuando son los Rallys?"

74: "dentro de 3 días"

47: "Suficiente para prepararnos"

74: "Esa es la actitud"

47 les llamó a sus socios Samson, Neville y Sal para que vinieran y presentar a la otra parte de su equipo. Una vez que llegaron, se presentaron. A tres días, prepararon sus carros: 47, 43 y 41 Corvettes Plateados Z06 plateados con sus despectivos número de Corredor y Tribales de color negro; Samson, Neville y Sal Dodge Vipers SRT 10 (Con sus vinilos personalizados).

Al llegar al día del primer Rally, Todos los que iban en el equipo de los Rallys del Corredor 47 estaban preparados, listos para el Rally.


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar el día de los Rallys, El Corredor 47, junto con su equipo de Corredores, se encontraban en la línea de salida, con sus Corvettes y sus Vipers. Varias Cuadrillas estaban detrás de ellos: Scorpios, Rotor 4, Los Colibries, entre otros. Entre ellos, las cuadrillas que antes eran líderes en Palmont City: 21street, que eran de Angie; Los Bushido, de Kenji y los TFK de Wolf, y por último y la peor cuadrilla: Stacked Deck, de Darius, con Angie, Kenji y Wolf, los anteriores líderes, como sus subordinados. Todos con sus motores calentándose, listos para acelerar a fondo, esperando que ese semáforo que da el inicio de la carrera se pusiera en verde. Al ponerse en verde, el Corredor 47 aceleró a fondo, dejando a todos atrás. Darius, quien rebasó a todos, persiguió al Corredor numerado, alcanzándolo en el desierto, con su auto: Un Bugatti Veyron SS, donde empezó a chocar con el auto del Corredor. 41 y 43 lo vieron y lo ayudaron a quitarse a Darius de encima. En cuanto se lo quitaron de encima, el 47 Aceleró a fondo de nuevo (Había acelerado a velocidad máxima pero los golpes de Darius le quitaban velocidad) con el Nitroso. Con eso, pudo ganar.

Al llegar a la guarida, todos celebraron la victoria. Después de eso, 74 dio un pequeño discurso:

"Bien, es la primera victoria, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede acontecer en la pista de carreras, esforcémonos lo mejor que se pueda para mantener a este equipo en el primer lugar, así podremos ganarle a Darius y a sus secuaces y así, hacerlo pagar"

Todos brindaron ante ese discurso.

Pasó el tiempo, el equipo del Corredor 47 ganaba y ganaba sin cesar, llegaron a los 3 últimos Rally. Celebraron todas estas victorias con una salida con sus carros clásicos. Iban en la carretera, acelerando a fondo, cuando de pronto los interceptaron unos carros, ellos no se dejaron, empezaron a contraatacar chocando metal contra metal, golpeando a los costados de los carros, haciéndolos perder el control, hasta que 3 pudieron neutralizar a Neville, Sal, al Corredor 43 y a , haciendo que éste se enfurezca, animó a Samson y los sacaron de la carretera. Después, los miembros a los que se le destruyeron sus carros, se subieron al del Corredor 47 y al de Samson. Mientras, vieron e identificaron a los atacantes: Secuaces de Darius, conduciendo Plymouth Road Runner, Plymouth Hemi Cuda, Dodge Challenger R/T 1970 y Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969. Furioso, sobresalía con una aura de color negro, sus ojos le brillaban de color rojo. Decidido se dirigió hacia la guarida, donde le dijo a 74 que iría a competir solo en los 3 Rally en un Dodge Viper SRT 10, preparado y listo para salir. 74 se negó a esa petición, le dijo que iría con él, junto con sus dos socios que lo acompañarían con sus Dodge Viper SRT 10, así formarían la cuadrilla necesaria para el Rally. Samson también se negó, era mejor si él lo acompañaba, después de todo es un buen bloqueador. 47, alegre de que sus socios lo apoyaran, lo aceptó, se dieron ánimos y prepararon sus carros para el día del Rally.

Al Día del Rally, los 5 competidores: Corredor 47, Corredor 74, Corredor 71, Corredor 73, junto con Samson, se enfrentaron con los equipos rivales en un Rally de 3 ambientes: Nieve, selva y Desierto. Los dos de los mejores equipos, al tocar luz verde, aceleraron a toda velocidad. Entre ellos había una Riña, golpeando metal contra metal, tratándose de sacarse de la carretera mutuamente. Entraron a la zona del desierto, donde un montón de rocas amontonadas estaban entre la pista. Los Corredores, evitando chocar contra ellas, siguieron con su camino. Se habían adelantado tanto que no vieron rastro de los otros corredores, lo cual se alegraron, ya que ellos se habían adelantado más, llegando hacia la zona de la selva, zona que era muy resbalosa, por lo que los corredores tuvieron cuidado, ya que con un derrape podría sacarlos del camino. El equipo del Corredor 47 y el de Darius eran los únicos equipos que se tomaban una riña para ver quien ganaba o sacaban de la carretera. Unos socios de Darius derraparon demasiado rápido y se salieron de la carretera, chocando contra unos árboles. Solo estaban Angie, Kenji, Wolf y Darius, alcanzando al Corredor 47 y a su equipo, quienes ya habían pasado a la zona selvática y entrando a la última parte de la carrera: Las Montañas Escarchadas, que consistían en varios túneles hechos hielo. Al igual que la zona selvática, tenían que tener cuidado para no caerse, ya que el suelo era más resbaladizo aún, el Corredor 47 y su equipo, como era nuevo en estos ambientes, tuvieron problemas para mantenerse a raya en los caminos, pero como todo corredor, pudieron adaptarse. De repente Darius y su cuadrilla los alcanzaron, golpeándole por el costado, haciendo que sus carros se salieran de control. El Corredor 47, se mantuvo a Raya, con Samson, los otros 3 corredores numerados no pudieron superar el obstáculo, se salieron de control y chocaron, por lo que solo eran el Corredor 47 y Samson contra la Cuadrilla Stacked Deck. Para su fortuna, habían bajado completamente de la montaña, Stacked Deck los estaba alcanzando para sacarlos de la carretera, pero no se dejaron, ahora que no existía peligro de caer a un abismo de dolor, empezaron a contraatacar, logrando sacar a Darius y a su Cuadrilla del camino, logrando así, llegar a la meta. Una vez pasada la meta, el Corredor 47 y Samson se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros que cayeron con sus autos y se retiraron para su Refugio.

Una vez en el refugio en la noche, se encontró con los demás para festejar la victoria. Mientras festejaban, por fuera del refugio, varios autos de color negro lo rodearon. Bajaron las ventanas y con rifles AK-47 empezaron a dispararle. El equipo dentro oyó los disparos y rápidamente salieron a ver de qué se trataba, resultando ser secuaces de Darius. Al ver que ellos salían, dejaron de disparar, pero a uno se le escapó un tiro dándole en el estómago a 74. Salieron corriendo mientras caía. 47 por dentro se estaba preocupándose, pero mantuvo la calma, de un impulso se dirigió hacia el garage subterráneo, tomó un GTO 1965 y persiguió a los carros identificados como BMW M3 E46

Con una furia detrás del volante, los Secuaces de Darius se estremecieron, que, por un impulso, los conductores pisaran el freno profundamente, haciendo que sus autos perdieran el control volcándose y estrellándose con un pequeño monumento. El Corredor 47 frenó lateralmente y vio por la ventana de la puerta cómo la policía se los llevaban, pensando: "Bien, no tuve que chocar con nada, viva el temor". Se retiró de la escena de vuelta al refugio. Revisó cómo estaba 74, viendo el punto donde la bala estaba. Se frustró. 74 lo vio y le dijo con confianza-"Tranquilo, en algún momento tendrían que llegar a este punto"-Él le respondió-"Pero no pensé que llegaría tan pronto"

Neville le dijo de consuelo-"Bueno, por lo menos ya te tienen miedo, tanto como para dar impulsos de frenones".

-"Cierto"-Todos rieron.

Tras una noche de celebración y un herido del equipo, empezaron a discutir sobre los que acompañarían a 47 en su Penúltima carrera:

-"Bien, necesitamos a 5 Corredores para este rally. Yo ya tengo a los candidatos perfectos"-Dijo 47

-"por supuesto, uno de ellos soy yo"-Dijo Samson

-"Exactamente, el segundo es el Corredor 88 y el Tercero Corredor 86, el cuarto será 73 y por último 79"-Comentó 47.

-"Está bien, pero hay un corredor de leyenda más"-Dijo 74 mientras se levantaba.

-"¿Quién?"-Preguntó 47.

-"419, él trabajó con la policía, pero renunció debido a su actitud desafiante, él también fue un corredor leyenda y es el mejor a la hora de Bloquear. Es muy bueno para recibir órdenes"-Contó 74.

-"pero ¿porqué tres números?"-Volvió a Preguntar

-"Porque ese fue el número de su escuadrón, pero murió, poco después de eso, él renunció y se convirtió en un corredor"-Volvió a Contestar.

-"Bien, 419, te nos unirás en este Rally"

-"Pero el equipo ya está hecho, además, si descanso ahora, te ayudaré con el último Rally. No tengo mucha práctica desde hace mucho"

-"Tranquilo, tendrás unos cuantos días de descanso con el Rally, nosotros nos ocuparemos de este Rally"

-"Gracias"

Tras el día del penúltimo Rally, El equipo del Corredor 47 preparó sus autos. Llegó el día y se presentaron en la línea de salida, con sus carros Corvette Z06. Darius y sus cómplices estaban con Lamborghini Gallardo. Empezó la carrera. Todos los equipos arrancaron. El equipo de 47 se encontraba en el último lugar, esperando a que se empezaran a golpearse unos con otros, para así aprovechar la situación y acelerar a fondo. Al despejarse, el equipo estrella se posicionó atrás del equipo de Darius, empezándolos a chocar y haciéndolos perder el control. Pero no se hacían atrás, contraatacaron de igual manera. Angie, Kenji y Wolf sacaron del camino a 88 y a 86, junto con 73. Prontamente, con un esfuerzo mayor, lograron sacar de la carretera a Samson, e iban por el líder: El Corredor 47, pero éste no se dejó, hizo un frenón agresivo, dejando que los tres se adelantaran. Aceleró de igual manera y cuando iba cerca de ellos, activó su nitroso, golpeando a los costados de sus autos, sacándolos de control y del camino. Activó su turbo y alcanzó a Darius, quedando punta a punta. Empezaron a golpearse auto contra auto: El Corvette del Corredor 47 contra el Ford Mustang de Darius. 47 frenó un poco y después utilizó el turbo para chocarle por atrás, provocando que se saliera de control, siguió su camino hacia la meta, donde ganó. Una vez ganada, llamó a Neville y a Sal para recoger a Samson y a los demás y se retiró. A cabo de un rato, se reunieron con los demás en el refugio. Volvieron a festejar. Después, se pusieron a planear cómo ganar el último rally, en el cual era región volcánica. Empezaron a hablar:

-"Tenemos que evitar caernos ahora sí, nos caemos y valimos"-Dijo Samson

-"Si, exactamente, el más mínimo error al entrar a zonas volcánicas significaría la muerte"-Comentó 47.

-"Bien, de seguro Darius nos tendrá a la mira cuando entremos a las zonas volcánicas"-Agregó 88.

-"Yo le entraré"- Dijo 419-"Tengo experiencia en este Rally, lo único que tienen que hacer son atraerlos y distraerlos, desviando la atención de mi, aprovecho la situación y los derribo por atrás, sacándolos de control, con eso, ganaremos"

-"Buen Plan"-Comentó 47-"Sin embargo, si no hay puntos de emboscada rápida, no podremos completarlo"

-"Eso me lo dejan a mí, solo traten de que no los saquen del camino. Si tienen una oportunidad de sacarlos, háganlo"

-"De acuerdo"-Aceptó 47.

-"Este es el último Rally, Esforcémonos para salir adelante"-Inspiró 419.

Al día siguiente, recibieron una carta del último rally, que decía:

-"Equipos competidores: El último Rally contendrá las 6 regiones en las cuales se dieron los otros rallys (Volcánico, Rocoso, montañoso, Artico, Selva y Desierto) y para ponerlo más imteresante, los carros que se deberán utilizar serán muscles clásicos. Gracias por su comprensión y esperamos verlos correr"

Después de leer la carta, 47 y su equipo volvieron a planear la táctica a utilizar durante el rally, con mucha emoción. Empezaron a hablar:

-"Bien, ahora que cambiaron las condiciones, ya no habrán problemas, somos especialistas en este tipo"-Dijo 47.

-"Bien, pero aun así tendremos problemas si no nos concentramos, recuerden, aún tenemos que lidiar con Darius y sus secuaces"-Comentó 419

-"Sí, de seguro tendrán equipos comodines para sacarnos de la carretera"-Samson

-"Pues, a como yo lo veo, Estarán de cuadrillas, lideradas por Kenji, Angie y Wolf"-Comentó Colin-"Conozco a Wolf, es un buen estratega, y esa siempre es su idea"

-"Bien, usaremos su misma idea, Solo que nosotros utilizaremos 2 triadas y 2 Cuadrillas"-planeó 47.

-"¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?"-Preguntó 88.

Él empezó a contar: "Bien, 88 y 86 liderarán las dos cuadrillas y llevarán Corvettes Stingray de 1965, 1967 y para los líderes, del 1969. Una triada será liderada por mí, y los corredores serán Neville y Samson, con Chargers 1969 y por último, que de hecho se convertirá en un grupo de cinco liderado por 419, con su"-Completó 419-"Shelby GT500 1970"- Continuó 47-" y sus miembros tendrán GTO 1967"-Terminó de hablar 47.

-"¿Y tú?"-Preguntó 86

-"Yo, mi auto será un Mustang Boss 1970 Fastback con rejillas por atrás"-Contestó 47

-"Bien, ahora sigo yo de explicar las cosas"-Dijo 419-"Las dos cuadrillas se encargarán de Kenji y Angie, mientras que mi grupo se enfrenta a Wolf. Y a 47 le tocará Darius"

-"Exactamente"-Dijo 47-"¿Alguna duda?"

-"No"-Dijeron todos, y empezaron a preperar sus respectivos autos asignados para el rally.

Tras 3 días de haberlos arreglado, se dirigieron hacia la carrera. Ya todos estaban listos en su línea de salida.

Empezaron, todos arrancaron, los equipos exteriores (Scorpios, Rotor 4, Los Colibries, entre otros) luchaban entre sí, los equipos líderes y más grandes eran el del Corredor 47 y Darius. Entraron a la parte volcánica, acelerando lo más rápido que pudieran los autos para salir de esa parte, ya que significaría la muerte definitiva el caer por los precipicios. Darius y sus equipos se preparaban para embestir a los equipos de 47. Aceleraron y empezaron golpeando los costados de los autos, dificultando su toma de control. Habían sacado de la carretera a las dos cuadrillas lideradas por 88 y 86. 419 tomó un camino alterno junto con su triada posicionándose atrás de Darius, quienes se encontraban atrás de la triada compuesta por el Corredor 47, Samson y Neville. Prontamente, todas las cuadrillas de secuaces de Darius se encontraban "pisándoles los pies" a la triada de 47, tratando de sacarlos del camino. De repente 419 y su triada alcanzaron a 47 por atrás de los equipos de Darius. Empezaron a golpear por el costado a los secuaces de Darius, sacándolos del camino. Salieron de la parte volcánica y entraron a la parte de la selva, con un montón de terreno rocoso, 47 con sus dos triadas de equipo, lo pasaron sin problemas. Darius, frustrado, aceleró a fondo, activó su nitroso y le dio a 47 una gran embestida que hizo que su auto se saliera totalmente fuera de control, haciendo que chocara fuertemente con un árbol, y por un efecto de inercia, 47 fue "mandado a volar" cayendo gravemente herido, con casi todas sus costillas fracturadas. Todo su equipo, impactado, siguieron la carrera, pero por su ira, empezaron a utilizar maniobras que se creían imposibles de hacer y sacaron del camino a todos, incluyendo a Darius, y llegaron a la meta. 47 fue llevado al hospital, acompañado de sus socios Samson y Neville.


End file.
